


Building this (together)

by Roi123



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roi123/pseuds/Roi123
Summary: Dani and Grace trying to put together IKEA furniture (and totally not failing miserably, maybe)
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Building this (together)

“You know this is a lot easier than I expected” Grace crossed her arms, and stood up to examine her masterpiece

A moment passed, and the table leg wobbled. Dani frowned. “That was not wobbling when I assembled it” she glanced momentarily back at the power drill then focused her attention back to the precarious table

“We followed the instructions, now we just need them for the chairs...” Grace stood up, and reached for where the instructions were safely tucking into her utility belt.

Except that they weren’t

“Uh, Dani?” Not under the couch, but a spare packet of chips. Grace cursed Sarah’s laziness under her breath as she continued to look to no avail

“Yeah?” Dani focuses on the table. It should be fine. It was symmetrical. A round table. With four even legs

Grace had joked too much about it, claiming that they should get it set up by the time Sarah would return home. Then they could use it. Like the knights around King....

“Found them!” Grace announced, standing up with a flourish and managing to tumble straight into the table

“My table!” Dani cried, “my leg!” Grace countered, rolling her eyes dramatically as she picked herself up off the debris

Dani glared at her girlfriend, “you are an augmented super-soldier Grace! That was a sixteen dollar table we found on sale at IKEA! You’ll be fine; you’ve been shot before. My table won’t be”

“Your table?” Grace raises an eyebrow, and surveys the table. Or what’s left of it. “Oops” she adds

“That was the last one” Dani counters, jabbing a finger into her girlfriends chest

“We can get another.. shape or something?” Grace offers, grinning at the ridiculousness of the situation

“I liked the whole fun with that one” Dani pouted

“They’ll get more in soon Dani, it’ll be fine don’t worry” She swept up the broken wood with an awkward grimace as the clunky garbage rolled together 

“You don’t get it!” Dani snapped, finally starting to lose her cool

“It’s not just the table, Grace. What if we will never get to go to IKEA again? What if they send another one tomorrow? What if...?”

“Shh” Grace steps forward and kisses Dani lightly. She pulls away slightly, grabbing her girlfriend softly around the waist 

“Relax, it’s okay. It’s me” she sits onto the couch, narrowly avoiding the chip bags (because of course Sarah had left more than one empty packet lying around)

“I just don’t want this to be gone. Us. This place. I want to stay here forever” Dani almost pleaded, collapsing into Grace’s lap with a heavy thud

“I know baby, but we can’t” Grace hated denying her girlfriend anything. Let alone the promise of their safety. Their happiness. But false promises wouldn’t help 

“At any moment, they could send another” she continued to reason, leaning in and smoothing a piece of hair against Dani’s forehead

Dani nodded in response, “I know”

“This has turned very deep for a weekend shopping, you know” Grace smirked

“Next time I’ll pick the hobby” she confirms and to this Dani rolls her eyes

“Next time? Doesn’t that just contradict your whole speech?” She asks 

“Maybe” Grace shrugs, “but there’s no time like the present” she rolls Dani from her lap and jumps up

“What are you doing?” Dani laughed and her girlfriend held out a hand

“I propose, Dani, that we go out and find the most ridiculous, absurd table possible” Grace presented with a flourish

Dani accepted the open hand and reached for her jacket and glasses disguise 

“I can’t promise the future. But I can make sure we have the best possible time now” So that’s what they did, Dani managing to (clumsily) drive almost 80 miles to the next nearest IKEA because Grace was obviously in lots of pain from her injury, or just didn’t want to drive. But she didn’t want to tell her girlfriend the latter, although Dani suspected as much Grace managed to wrestle a triangular shaped mahogany table into their small trolley which looking back was a silly idea because it would’ve been best if Grace had be carried it out herself Alongside a can of rainbow spray paint of which Grace spent twelve minutes convincing her girl for end was absolutely necessary Sarah had a bit of a shock when she smelt fumes wafting into the back yard and half expected the clumsy duo to have burnt the cabin down But instead found a triumphant Grace and Dani standing over a small, wonky three and a half legged rainbow triangular table She decided to herself, that no matter what; protecting what those two had was important


End file.
